Un malentendido bajo tierra
by vir vir
Summary: Los celos no son buenos consejeros, y menos si piensas que la persona de la que te has enamorado esta saliendo con otro. Tampoco son buenos para la otra persona, y menos si piensa que jamas podrá estar contigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tsuna volvía a estar otra vez en graves problemas.

Lal Mirch le habia vuelto a poner un entrenamiento espartano. Gracias a la ayuda de Reborn, ella habia decidido que la manera mas eficiente para entrenar a Tsuna era fortalecer sus puntos débiles, por ello en esos momentos Tsuna intentaba esquivar los ataques de 5 moscas modificados por Spanner para atacar las debilidades de Tsuna.

Mientras el intentaba que las maquinas no le mataran, el ruido que hacia la pelea habia llamado la atención de los demás residentes en la base subterránea.

Sus guardianes fueron entrando uno a uno, después de acabar con sus propios entrenamientos para las batallas futuras.

Uno de los moscas decidió que el mejor lugar para estrellar uno de los misiles era la espalda de Tsuna, y cuando impactó Tsuna voló hasta el otro lado de la habitación haciendo un gran boquete en la pared en la que habia chocado.

Medio mareado por el golpe, Tsuna, vio a la gran multitud de gente que habia decidido reunirse allí.

Vio como Reborn le decía algo a Spanner, y vio como el mecánico por un segundo se quedaba un poco paralizado por lo dicho por el arcobaleno, pero accedió.

En ese momento uno de los mosca que le rodeaba, cambio la dirección de su ataque y preparo el cañón láser que dispararía en breve. Tsuna con solo una mirada se dio cuenta donde iba a disparar y se movió sin pensarlo.

El láser se disparo creando una enorme columna de humo en el lugar desde donde estaba viendo el espectáculo el pequeño Lambo.

Cuando en polvo se hubo depositado ya no quedaba nada ni nadie en ese lugar.

-Spanner – grito Tsuna mientas se mantenía en el aire, con Lambo sujeto a su espalda - ¿Por que has apuntado hacia Lambo? - pregunto muy enfadado con el mecánico pero mucho mas con la mente maligna que lo habia ideado, Reborn.

-Para que no se te olvide el por que estas entrenando – le contesto Reborn – así que piensa que cada vez que huyes expones a la gente que esta detrás de ti, a la que estas protegiendo, al peligro. Así que deja de huir como un cobarde y ataca o ellos les atacaran. - dijo señalando primero a los mosca y luego a sus compañeros que estaban en la sala.

Tsuna sabia, por pasadas experiencias, que Reborn nunca amenazaba en vano. Después de dejar a Lambo en el suelo, volvió al aire dispuesto a acabar con las maquinas que no lo dejaban tranquilo.

Mientras esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaban, algún golpe le llegaba a dar pero en algún momento también el era capaz de devolver alguno de los ataques, preparo el X-Burner para poner fin al entrenamiento-batalla.

Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que la puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y dejo entrar a Dino y justo detrás del rubio apareció Hibari. Desde ese momento su cabeza comenzó a inundarse de información de la que gustosamente se habría deshecho en el mismo momento en el que la habia escuchado por primera vez.

Durante el desayuno de esa mañana alguno de sus compañeros de comida habia preguntado por el paradero de Dino, algo que nadie conocía.

Después de eso la conversación cambio. Comenzaron a decir que Dino seguramente se encontraba

en el lugar donde Hibari estuviera ya que últimamente habían pasado mas tiempo de lo normal de lo

que pasaban antes juntos por los intentos fallidos de entrenamiento por parte del rubio hacia Hibari.

Otro dijo que el día anterior habia visto a Dino revolver suavemente el cabello negro de Hibari y el no habia hecho nada para detenerle. También alguien señalo algo de lo que todos eran conscientes, pero nadie habia dicho en voz alta, Dino era la única persona que llamaba a Hibari por su nombre y no por su apellido.

Por todo eso el desayuno de esa misma mañana aun lo notaba pesado en el estomago y cuanto mas pensaba en lo sucedido mas pesaba.

El mas que cualquiera de sus compañeros se habia dado cuenta de los pequeños cambios de actitud de Hibari hacia Dino los últimos días. Últimamente se daba cuenta inconscientemente y también muy conscientemente de todo lo que pasaba alrededor del pelinegro, pero verlos entrar juntos mientras conversaban fue algo que esperaba no ver, nunca.

Una alarma en sus auriculares comenzó a sonar.

Sin darse cuenta habia puesto demasiada potencia en sus guantes, mas de la que podía controlar y dado que las habia liberado en un estado de furia absoluta, las llamas eran aun mas inestables.

-Mierda – fue lo único que le dio tiempo a decir antes de que toda la energía acumulada explotara mientras él se encontraba como centro de tan potente explosión.

La sala de pronto se quedo muda, al menos para él, porque realmente toda la sala se habia convertido en un enorme caos.

Todos gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro intentado ser útiles para ayudar a Tsuna.

Cuando el humo y el polvo generados por la explosión comenzó a desaparecer se podía ver a Tsuna tendido en medio del gigantesco cráter que él mismo habia creado.

No se movía.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

La luz no era tan intensa como para llegar a dañar a los ojos.

Tsuna se despertó a tiempo para ver como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba. Tan solo estaba encendida la luz de la mesilla y alguien habia olvidado su taza de té encima de la mesa de escritorio, pero no desde hacia mucho tiempo ya que la taza aún humeaba.

Intento centrarse en los objetos que le rodeaban para olvidar momentáneamente el dolor del que todos y cada uno de sus músculos se estaban quejando al mismo tiempo.

Escucho pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo y por puro instinto Tsuna cerró los ojos. El misterioso visitante entró en la habitación y fue directamente a donde Tsuna se encontraba "durmiendo", se acerco a él lentamente. Tsuna quería abrir los ojos, pero algo dentro de él le decía que si lo hacia se perdería algo extraordinario.

Su superintuición no se equivocaba.

Segundos después una mano un poco áspera, pero cálida, le retiro un pequeño pero rebelde mechón de cabello castaño de su frente, Tsuna sentía la respiración suave de esa persona sobre su rostro, pero estaba decidido a no mover ni un solo musculo.

El visitante termino su largo camino y llego por fin a dejar un cálido y largo beso sobre la frente de Tsuna.

Las películas y libros estaban completamente equivocados, decían que esos tiernos momentos, al protagonista, se le hacían eternos, pero por el contrario para Tsuna le habia parecido el instante mas corto que hubiese vivido nunca.

Cuando fue capaz de volver a reaccionar escucho como el visitante recogía su taza de té olvidada en la mesa y colocaba la silla que habia estado usando en su sitio, apagaba la luz de la mesilla y salia cerrando la puerta sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido que pudiese despertar al enfermo.

El corazón de Tsuna marchaba a mil por hora, pero ni siquiera cuando la persona ya no estaba en la habitación sus ojos querían abrirse. Tenia miedo de que todo hubiese sido solo un sueño y aunque no sabia quien habia sido, él se habia imaginado en todo momento que habia sido Hibari el autor de todas esas dulces caricias hacia él. Aunque para su desgracia estaba casi seguro de que Hibari no habia sido, atesoraría esa ilusión como uno de sus mejores recuerdos durante toda su vida.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, Tsuna volvió a dormirse, y soñó que si en algún momento hubiese reunido las fuerzas suficientes como para abrir los ojos se habría encontrado con la mirada plateada de Hibari devolviéndolo la mirada.

Fue un sueño grandioso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

- Oh, bienvenido décimo – saludo Gokudera en el mismo instante en el que Tsuna puso un pie en la cocina de la base donde todos estaban desayunando.

El desayuno resulto un poco agobiante para Tsuna. Todos le preguntaban por sus heridas, le impedían hacer cualquier movimiento, por mínimo que fuese e incluso le recomendaron diversas formas de recuperarse cuanto antes de las pequeñas heridas que aun le quedaban.

Todos sus amigos le aconsejaban y preguntaban mientras el intentaba tomar su primera comida después de casi dos días sin poder tomar nada aparte de agua.

En el entrenamiento no fueron tan buenos con él.

Reborn dijo que tenia que recuperar el tiempo que habia pasado "haciendo el vago" en su habitación.

Su entrenamiento fue largo, muy largo, demasiado para alguien que se acababa de recuperar de unas heridas graves. Al final del día su cuerpo casi no le respondía, por lo que al llegar a su habitación, no pudo evitar quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

Levantarse. Desayunar. Entrenar. Comer. Entrenar. Cenar. Dormir. Un día tras otro, sin ningún cambio. Había momentos en los que agradecería que incluso sus enemigos le atacaran para poder variar un poco la rutina diaria. Por amor de dios, ¿No estaban en guerra?, que alguien le atacase.

La situación estaba volviendo loco a Tsuna. Esta empeoraba cuando llegaba a su habitación después de cenar o se despertaba mas temprano de lo habitual y tenia unos minutos libres.

Tiempo que su mente no desaprovechaba para poder torturarle un poco.

"_Hibari pasa los días de la misma forma que tú, en esta base, pero nunca los pasara contigo"_

Le daban ganas de sacarse su propio cerebro y abofetearlo hasta quedarse a gusto y así que dejase de pensar en esas horribles cosas.

Ese día en cuanto entro en la sala de entrenamientos tuvo el presentimiento de que no iba a pasar nada bueno.

Nada mas entrar vio a Dino hablando con Reborn. Al parecer el rubio habia sugerido que fuese Hibari el que entrenara ese día a Tsuna. Algo que al castaño no le gustaba ni un poquito pero que parecia que al arcobaleno y a Dino entusiasmaba.

Hibari ya estaba en la sala cuando se decidió dar por empezada la clase, a pesar de las quejas de Tsuna.

No era buena idea, nada buena.

Tsuna era incapaz de atacar a Hibari con todas sus fuerzas, como sus entrenadores y Hibari querían que hiciese, simplemente no podía hacer daño al pelinegro, pero al parecer el otro no compartía el dilema emocional de Tsuna.

En un instante, Hibari, estaba atacando a Tsuna como si de un enemigo que fuera a matarlo se tratase.

Uno de los ataques mas poderosos del moreno fue lanzado contra Tsuna, sin que el castaño pudiera defenderse de tal cantidad de energía concentrada contra él. En el momento en el que vio a Hibari amenazar su vida de esa forma, sin tener en cuenta que podría incluso acabar con esta, el cuerpo y mente de Tsuna se paralizaron, se sentía traicionado por la persona que quería.

Era como si Hibari se estuviese riendo de sus sentimientos y con un solo movimiento, y antes de que se convirtieran en un problema mayor, quisiera eliminar por completo los sentimientos que Tsuna guardaba en su corazón hacia él.

Ese ataque le daría a Tsuna y con el acabaría todo.

Tsuna rodó por el suelo de la sala de entrenamientos.

Él estaba mas o menos ileso gracias a la rápida intervención de Reborn, al apartarle de la trayectoria del ataque, pero la pared del fondo de la sala no.

Cuando se levantó, escucho como Reborn le estaba diciendo algo, era como si le estuviese hablando mientras el se encontraba bajo una lluvia torrencial. Todos los sonidos llegaban muy débiles y amortiguados a sus oídos. Las palabras simplemente no llegaban a él.

No aguantaba más. Tenia que salir de allí cuanto antes.

No soportaba la regañina de Reborn, ni la mirada preocupada de Dino, como si en verdad le importara lo que le llegase a ocurrir, pero mucho menos podía soportar la mirada de indiferencia total en los ojos de Hibari.

Hibari volvió a ocupar el lugar que habia mantenido desde su entrada en la sala, apoyado en el lado derecho de la puerta de entrada, dando por finalizado el entrenamiento, como si no valiese la pena continuar.

Tsuna fue hacia la puerta para salir de aquel lugar. Le costaba respirar y sentía como el sudor frio se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Antes de salir miro por ultima vez a Hibari. No sabia como pero, al salir, habia conseguido una pequeña reacción por parte del moreno cuando le habia mirado a los ojos.

"_Wow, el herbívoro me odia "_ pensó Hibari en cuanto vio esos ojos marrones cargados de demasiados sentimientos encontrados, girados hacia él.

Tsuna se fue en dirección a su habitación y por suerte no se encontró con nadie por el camino.

En esos momentos se sentía como la bomba mas inestable del mundo y no quería explotar y decir algo que no sentía a alguno de sus amigos por accidente, solo podía explotar con la persona que lo habia enfurecido tanto.

Hibari.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su cuarto, paso de largo dejando la puerta tras él.

No quería estar allí, no quería estar en ningún lugar de esa base que compartía con la persona que odiaba.

Necesitaba aire, pero no el aire filtrado que respiraba todos los días, sino aire fresco y solo habia un lugar en el que conseguirlo, arriba, en la superficie.

A donde se dirigía.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

**Alerta de intruso. Alerta de intruso. Alerta de intruso. Alerta de intruso.**

La base emitía toda clase de sonidos para llamar la atención de sus huéspedes.

Todos ellos se fueron reuniendo en la sala principal de comunicaciones donde un alterado Giannini intentaba averiguar lo que había causado tal alboroto.

-¿Que ocurre?- entro gritando Gokudera.

-Al parecer una de las puertas de la base que comunica con el exterior ha sido utilizada recientemente sin autorización – informo Giannini rápidamente a los que allí se encontraban.

-¿Nos están atacando?- pregunto Yamamoto.

-No se ha registrado ningún ataque en el interior de la base, por el momento.

Gokudera estaba inquieto, mas de lo normal. Miraba hacia todos los lados buscando algo que no encontraba, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo mas.

-¿Donde esta el décimo?- grito. Al ver que nadie le contestaba saco la cabeza por el pasillo y volvió a gritar – ¡DECIMO! ¡DECIMO!

No contesto nadie.

-Giannini- dijo Dino que había llegado desde la sala de entrenamiento junto a Reborn y a Hibari- no se le puede localizar por medio de los auriculares de Spanner.

Después de unos minutos se pudo escuchar a través de los altavoces de la sala la respiración de alguien.

-¡DECIMO! - grito Gokudera antes de que cualquiera pudiese hablar - ¿Esta bien? ¿Donde esta?

Antes de que Tsuna pudiese contestarle se escucho el claxon de un coche de fondo.

-Así que te has atrevido a salir de la base sin permiso, Dame-Tsuna – le recrimino Reborn – por culpa tuya han saltado todas las alarmas de intrusos. Vuelve ahora mismo – le ordeno Reborn.

No se escuchaba nada al otro lado de los altavoces, parecía que la comunicación se había cortado, hasta que Tsuna hablo.

-No – alto y claro, sin dar pie a ninguna mala interpretación de sus palabras – Volveré mas tarde.

-Estamos en medio de una guerra, hay enemigos por todas partes y tu vas y sales sin decirle nada a nadie. Si te ordeno que regreses, tú lo único que haces es dar media vuelta y regresar aquí lo mas rápido posible – Reborn, a cada palabra que iba saliendo de su boca, se iba enfadando mas y mas con la actitud malcriada de su alumno.

-He dicho que no, volveré cuando haya terminado – dijo Tsuna sin tartamudear.

Giannini por fin pudo conectar con una de las cámaras que se encontraban en el exterior de la base para ver a Tsuna paseando por la superficie de la ciudad de Namimori, como si no pasase nada.

-Te ordeno que ...- comenzó Reborn pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna.

-Tu no me ordenas nada. Te vendría bien recordar de vez en cuando a quien le estas hablando, arcobaleno- dijo Tsuna, firme. - Adiós.

Por la cámara se veía como su semblante no se había alterado ni un milímetro, y por primera vez se pudo apreciar la sangre Vongola que corría por sus venas. Había actuado como todo un jefe mafioso ante la insubordinación de alguien bajo su mando.

La conexión fue cortada por parte de Tsuna.

Todos estaban alucinados por la reciente actuación de Tsuna y solo una persona en toda la sala mantenía aun una sonrisa ladeada bajo su sombrero negro.

Reborn acababa de ser testigo de un gran avance en el entrenamiento de su alumno. Recordar su puesto y marcar los limites para que un subordinado no se creyese mucho, era el primer paso, siempre y cuando no se arrepintiese o se disculpara la próxima vez que se vieran.

-¿En que esta pensando? - Pregunto para nadie en particular Lal – las calles últimamente están plagadas de enemigos, no puede ir así como así paseando por la calle, es peligroso.

Gokudera fue a salir de la sala pero fue detenido por la potente y furiosa voz de Reborn.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto irónicamente el maestro.

-Voy a traer al Décimo a la base, a salvo- contesto Gokudera a Reborn, imitando la calma de Tsuna, aunque sin conseguirlo del todo. El resto de guardianes también querían ir a buscar a Tsuna y Reborn decidió acabar de raíz con ese pequeño motín.

Hizo que León se convirtiese en pistola para impedir que se movieran.

-Nadie mas va a salir de esta base – dijo Reborn – Giannini, bloquea todas las puertas de la base.

Mientras todos estaban atrapados en la base, solo pudiendo rezar por la seguridad de Tsuna a través de las cámaras de seguridad, uno y solamente uno de los guardianes había sido capaz de escapar de Reborn y escabullirse antes de la cuarentena a la que había sido sometida la base.

En cuanto había visto a Tsuna en el exterior, decidió hacer lo mismo e ir a obligar, aunque fuese a golpes, a hacer que ese maldito herbívoro suicida regresara a la base.

Antes de salir, gracias al resto de cámaras de la zona por la que habían visto a Tsuna, Hibari había adivinado a donde se dirigía el castaño. Era un camino que bien podría hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Al final del camino que Tsuna había tomado se encontraba la entrada de la escuela de Namimori.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Hibari llego por fin a **su** escuela.

En ella había mantenido la paz siempre que había sido necesario y en esos momentos, le habría gustado que la escuela le hubiese devuelto el favor.

Su cabeza era un completo caos y su corazón latía de forma tan irregular que estaba seguro que se le saldría en algún momento no muy lejano.

Nunca lo había pasado tan mal en toda su vida.

Mientras mas buscaba, sala por sala de la escuela sin encontrarle, mas nervioso se ponía.

Y si no había conseguido llegar.

Y si le habían atacado y estaba luchando en esos momentos, el solo.

Y si estaba herido.

Y si se estaba equivocado y el nunca había tenido la intención de ir hacia su antigua escuela.

Y si el era la ultima persona que el castaño quería ver en esos momentos.

Y si para él se había acabado esa natural y constante sonrisa que el castaño regalaba a todos por igual.

Y si ...

_Mierda. ¿Donde estas? ¡Sal ya! _

Las puertas de las salas parecían abrirse a su paso, una tras otra.

_"No esta, no esta, no esta" _se repetía mientras abría la siguiente puerta_ "¡NO ESTA!" _

_Espera..._

La sala. Era su sala. La sala del comité estudiantil.

-Levanta -dijo, lo mas cortante que pudo Hibari – esa es mi mesa.

Tsuna dio medio vuelta aun sentado en la silla giratoria que el pelinegro le estaba reclamando, quedando de perfil hacia Hibari con la luz que entraba por la ventana reflejando el atardecer a su espalda.

- En esta época ya no es tuya – le recordó Tsuna a Hibari en un tono casi nostálgico – la perdiste – dijo mientras volvía a poner la silla en su posición inicial, dándole la espalda a Hibari - ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunto al final Tsuna.

-Recuperar mi asiento – dijo Hibari mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

Hibari se acercaba al escritorio pero con mucha cautela. Algo le pasaba al herbívoro, parecía como si le faltara su alegría natural. Eso le preocupaba.

Que ¿Por que le preocupaba? Pues ... porque sí.

Rozaba el escritorio con la punta de sus dedos mientras caminaba hacia el fondo de la sal, pero cuando fue a tocar la parte superior de la silla para girarla y pedir explicaciones al otro, este se levanto de un salto, tirando la silla en el proceso y salio corriendo de la sala, todo en menos de 10 segundos.

Hibari se quedo mirando la silla tirada en el suelo, comparándola consigo mismo.

Y si Tsuna se había cansado de el, de su mal carácter. Y si no podía volver a tocarle por que el castaño no se lo permitía.

Se acerco a la silla tirada y se agacho para recogerla pero algo se lo impidió.

No podía tocarla. No se atrevía a hacerlo.

Por su forma de ser no era muy popular en ciertos círculos, mi muy aceptado por la gente en general por su apariencia aterradora, pero ser rechazado de esa forma por él herbívoro, que huyese de él, de su poco usual acercamiento.

Aunque, lo que mas le dolía fue que ni siquiera le hubiese mirado ni una vez a la cara desde que había entrado a la sala.

Todo eso le ... ¿Como se decía?... A sí.

LE MOLESTABA, y mucho.

Como se atrevía aquel herbívoro a tratarle así después de todo lo que había pasado para poder encontrarle.

Se las iba a pagar. Si señor. Todas juntas.

Por que a todos los demás de la base se les permitía acercarse a Tsuna sin ningún problema y a él le rechazaba, siendo mil veces mejor que toda esa manada de herbívoros juntos.

Hibari salio de la habitación persiguiendo a Tsuna,furioso y sin mirar ni una vez por la ventana que había tras el escritorio y la silla volcada.

Si lo hubiese hecho, aunque solo hubiese sido durante un mínimo instante, habría visto lo mismo que había visto Tsuna.

Habría visto como los enemigos llegaban uno tras otro con un único objetivo en mente, acabar con ellos para siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Tsuna corría por los pasillos de la escuela a toda velocidad.

_"Si no atacan aquí, destrozaran el instituto "_ pensaba él. Corría para proteger el gran tesoro de Hibari, el que tanto se había molestado por preservar en el pasado.

Cuando llego abajo, intento alejarse todo lo que pudo del edificio, pero sus enemigos no parecían querer colaborar con su causa.

Cuando Hibari llego al patio del instituto vio a Tsuna cubierto de un sin fin de heridas. Él estaba actuando de escudo entre los enemigos que lo atacaban y la escuela a su espalda.

Uno de los enemigos, el que antes deseaba morir según Hibari, lanzo un ataque directo y potente contra Tsuna y este se preparo para soportarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Una preparación del todo innecesaria.

El ataque enemigo se estrello contra la fachada de la escuela, formando un gran destrozo en ella.

Delante de Tsuna estaba Hibari armado con sus tonfas en posición de defensa.

- Como tú bien has dicho, proteger esta escuela es cosa del pasado -dijo Hibari mientras estaba delante de el mirando fieramente a sus enemigos, sobretodo al idiota con ganas de morir – así que sera mejor que les demuestres de lo que es capaz un pequeño herbívoro.- termino sonriendo amenazadoramente y marcando su próximo objetivo.

Después de esas palabras la balanza se giro a favor del equipo Tsuna – Hibari. Ambos dieron todo de sí para poder acabar lo antes posible con ese absurdo combate, antes de que los refuerzos enemigos aparecieran.

Cuando el último de los enemigos cayó al suelo, ambos corrieron lejos de esa zona catastrófica. No seria bueno que cuando la policía llegase les vieran alli, pero no pudieron llegar demasiado lejos. Los refuerzos enemigos hicieron acto de presencia.

"_Por favor, que no lo escuche" _suplicaba Tsuna a cualquiera que pudiese hacer realidad su deseo.

El corazón de él corría un grave peligro de parada cardíaca en esos momentos, pero no era para menos.

Hibari le habia empujado contra una pared en uno de los callejones de la ciudad para escapar de sus perseguidores, pero lo que le estaba volviendo realmente loco no era la persecución, era la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Hibari le habia atrapado entre su cuerpo y la pared de ladrillos, haciendo que sus torsos se tocasen y para rematar, mientras Hibari vigilaba por si sus enemigos regresaban, Tsuna tenia una vista privilegiada del cuello perfecto del moreno, aderezado con el suave olor que desprendía el cuerpo contrario. Una verdadera maravilla.

Su cuerpo olía a peligro, acción y muerte, pero si se examinaba con mas cuidado comenzaban a asomar trazos de preocupación y cariño.

Ningún enemigo se veía ya desde hacia rato, pero Hibari no quería moverse, se sentía demasiado cómodo como para mover un solo dedo de su sito. Tsuna era cálido y suave. Su pelo castaño le hacia cosquillas bajo la oreja y el cuello, pero era una sensación realmente adictiva a la que no le importaría acostumbrarse.

Últimamente la cercanía del castaño no le era tan desagradable como antiguamente o tan aborrecible como la de cualquier otro ser humano del planeta. Era un cambio agradable a la constante y agobiante compañía de aquel que se habia autodenominado su maestro.

- Ya no están- dijo al fin Hibari, pero sin moverse ni un milímetro – pero no tardaran en comenzar a buscarnos después de ver el estado en el que hemos dejado a sus compañeros.

El silencio se hizo después de esa frase. Ambos sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación pero ninguno quería ser el que lo expresara en palabras, alargando así ese momento lo máximo posible.

- Mi casa no esta lejos de aquí – comenzó diciendo Tsuna – seria mejor curarnos antes de que nos vuelvan a encontrar y necesitemos luchar de nuevo.

-Hum – fue la única respuesta de Hibari mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección a la casa del otro sin esperar mas explicaciónes.

Por fuera Hibari parecia el mismo de siempre, estoico y mortal, pero por dentro era todo muy distinto. En esos momentos se estaba autorregañando como nunca lo habia hecho.

"_¡Como he podido ser tan malpensado, maldita sea! "_ se grito Hibari a si mismo _"¡A sido por estar tanto tiempo conviviendo con esa gente, sus tonterías son contagiosas!" _

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Tsuna y este cogió una llave de repuesto que habia bajo el buzón.

Entro e invito a Hibari a hacer lo mismo, diciéndole que esperase en el salón mientras él cogía el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Tsuna subió a su habitación, en donde se encontraba el botiquín desde que el tenia uso de razón, aunque no le molestaba, de todas formas era el que lo utilizaba mas de toda la casa.

Cuando fue a bajar para entregárselo a Hibari se dio cuenta que el moreno lo habia seguido hasta su habitación y en esos momentos estaba sentado cómodamente sobre la superficie de su cama, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Por que no has esperado abajo? - pregunto Tsuna sin atreverse a mirarlo mientras se sentaba en el suelo frente a Hibari.

-Es mas seguro permanecer juntos- contesto Hibari.

"_Mentira y grande" _pensó Hibari para si mismo _"Estaba tan concentrado regañandome que te he seguido sin darme cuenta"_

- Ah- fue la respuesta de Tsuna. Después de esa mínima conversación el silencio molesto volvió a adueñarse de ellos. Ninguno sabia la forma de romper el hielo y empezar así una nueva conversación. Por mucho que pensaran y pensaran solo se les ocurrían temas estúpidos.

Tsuna para no tener que mirar al otro, y escapar de la mirada contraria, que le quemaba, comenzó a curarse sus heridas, acercando el botiquín hacia Hibari para que hiciese lo mismo, si quería, claro.

Hibari se levanto a coger algo del botiquín, pero lo dejo atrás y se sentó en el suelo frente a Tsuna, mientras le sujetaba su delgado brazo firmemente.

- Sera mejor que te quites la camiseta y te des la vuelta - dijo Hibari mientras le miraba casi sin pestañear.

"_Dios mio"_ pensó Tsuna _"No puede ser verdad"_.

Su cara estaba totalmente roja en menos de un segundo pero decidió hacerle caso y darse la vuelta, en parte para ocultar su reacción avergonzada al otro. Tembloroso intento quitarse la camiseta, pero una herida que tenia en uno de sus brazos le era muy molesta y no colaboraba con él.

Hibari cogió el bajo de la camiseta y ayudo a Tsuna a quitársela

"_Perfecta" _pensó Hibari al ver la espalda desnuda de Tsuna _"Lastima que ..." _inconscientemente Hibari paso sus dedos demasiado cerca de un feo tajo que Tsuna tenia en la espalda procedente de la pelea anterior.

-Auuu – se quejo Tsuna percibiendo por primera vez la herida.

- Es peor de lo que pensaba- dijo Hibari – la mancha de sangre en la camiseta era mas pequeña.

Hibari cogió lo necesario del botiquín y comenzó a curar la espalda dañada. Fue sorprendente, Hibari era mejor que cualquier medico, no hacia demasiada presión y soplaba sobre la herida si el dolor aumentaba.

Antes de que Tsuna se diera cuenta, la herida ya estaba vendada y todo.

Después de eso Hibari comenzó a curar otras pequeñas heridas de la espalda de Tsuna, no tan graves, pero heridas a fin de cuentas.

- ¿Por que has salido de la base? - pregunto de pronto Hibari mientras continuaba con su labor medica.

-¿Como?- pregunto Tsuna confundido por la pregunta.

- La razón – especifico el moreno sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

-Yo...-comenzó a decir mientras intentaba girarse para estar de frente a Hibari, pero el moreno se lo impidió.

- No te gires, estoy trabajando.

-Ah, vale – respondió un poco nervioso, no le gustaba estar tan expuesto ante los ojos de Hibari, le asustaba profundamente lo que el otro pudiera pensar de su pequeño y pálido cuerpo.

- Habla – exigió el moreno.

- No me sentía a gusto allí, era como si me asfixiara -respondió Tsuna sinceramente.

- ¿Te ha pasado con anterioridad? - pregunto preocupado Hibari, si era algo recurrente podría ser peligroso para la salud del castaño.

-No.

-Entonces esta vez ha sido la primera ¿No? - dijo pensativo - ¿Tienes idea de lo que lo ha podido causar?

-No lo se – respondió Tsuna.

-Mentira – dijo Hibari en cuanto Tsuna termino la frase.

-No es mentira – volvió a decir Tsuna.

- Si que lo es – dijo Hibari molesto mientras tocaba sin demasiada gentileza una de las heridas del cuello de Tsuna – dime la verdad y te calmare el dolor.

-Porque...- dijo Tsuna sin saber muy bien que decir a continuación, optando por la opción de desahogarse aunque fuese con quien menos quería que conociese ese horrible lado suyo – Yo...- Hibari cumpliendo su promesa aflojo su agarre de la herida del otro, calmando así el dolor un poco-Estaba celoso – susurro Tsuna.

-¿Celoso? - pregunto Hibari - ¿Por que?- volvió a preguntar mientras volvía a retomar su trabajo de buen doctor, esta vez sin dolor.

-Porque la persona que me gusta esta con alguien mas – dijo Tsuna, soltando así todo el dolor que esa frase le producía, mientras algunas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar hacia la libertad. Hibari paro en seco su trabajo. Quien se atrevía a hacer que su herbívoro se entristeciera de esa forma, lo encontraría y lo mataría, no le importaba lo que le costase o el tiempo que tardase.

-¿Quien es? - pregunto tenso Hibari. En esos momentos tenia sentimientos encontrados, por un lado quería saber quien era el responsable de la tristeza de Tsuna pero, por otro lado, le daba miedo saber quien era la persona que habia conseguido capturar el corazón de su herbívoro.

-...- fue la respuesta de Tsuna.

-¿Quien? - volvió a preguntar Hibari alzando la voz.

-H-H-Hibari – dijo en un susurro.

-No me obligues a repetirlo ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Hibari – dijo de nuevo.

-Responde Tsunayoshi – grito Hibari.

-Tú – grito también Tsuna- Hibari.

La mente de Hibari de pronto se volvió desértica, vacía. Lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos fue en que no le costaría demasiado encontrar a la persona a la que minutos antes habia planificado asesinar, ya que era el mismo.

Tsuna no podía aguantar por mas tiempo el estar cerca de Hibari después de lo que acababa de decir. Seguro que pensaba que era algo horrible y no querría volver a verle o a estar siquiera en la misma habitación que el. Tsuna se levanto e intento salir de la habitación, pero la mano de Hibari alrededor de su muñeca no le permitió irse muy lejos.

-¿Desde cuando?- pregunto Hibari pero sin poder mirar a Tsuna a la cara, ya que el castaño estaba de espaldas a él.

-No lo se – respondió Tsuna, y esta vez Hibari si que le creyó – siempre me has llamado la atención, eras todo lo que yo no, pero desde que llegamos a esta época me he dado cuenta de que soy mucho mas consciente de todo lo que haces que antes.

-Yo... - dijo Hibari pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna.

-Por favor, no digas nada – le pidió – olvida todo lo que te he dicho ¿De acuerdo? Solo olvídalo.

Tsuna intento correr hacia la puerta pero la mano de Hibari hizo mas presión sobre su muñeca mientras tiraba de él hacia atrás, haciendo que Tsuna cayese sobre su propia cama.

Tsuna solo pensaba que quería salir de allí, desaparecer cuanto antes, irse de la base, de ese tiempo. No quería ver a Hibari, realmente no seria capaz de volver a mirar al otro nunca mas a los ojos. Cuando intento incorporarse sobre la cama, Hibari volvió a impedírselo.

-¿No vas a escucharme? - pregunto irónicamente Hibari – Bien. No escuches.

Tsuna estaba con los ojos cerrados tan fuerte que hasta veía lucecitas, esperando el momento en el que Hibari se cansara de estar con él y volviese a la base, con Dino.

-Esta situación me es algo familiar – dijo Hibari mas para si mismo que para otros.

Tsuna se sorprendió al escuchar eso e intento preguntar.

No lo consiguió.

De pronto la boca de Hibari se habia unido a la suya. Era algo cálido y para nada desagradable, pero...

Tsuna uso cada fibra de su ser para separar a Hibari de él. Eso no estaba bien, Hibari ya tenia a otro.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto estúpidamente Tsuna.

-Si de verdad necesitas preguntar, es que los tíos de hace un rato te han dañado la cabeza mas de lo que creía – dijo burlonamente Hibari mientras se lamia el labio inferior que Tsuna habia mordido para escapar del agarre del moreno.

-¿Por que lo haces?- pregunto Tsuna tembloroso, en parte por la rabia contenida por sentirse utilizado y en parte por lo que acababa de pasar, Hibari le habia BESADO. BE-SA-DO.

-Por que quiero – respondió el moreno mirando a Tsuna como si no entendiera del todo la pregunta.

-Pero... pero... Dino...- dijo un poco confuso Tsuna.

-¿Que tiene que ver mi supuesto maestro aquí?- pregunto Hibari cada vez mas enfadado - ¿No me digas que ...?- se callo de pronto como si hubiese descubierto algo muy importante de pronto.

Hibari comenzó a pensar y a irritarse al mismo tiempo.

Tsunayoshi habia dicho que habia estado celoso por su culpa, pero y si no hubiese sido por él, si no de él, por Dino. Tsunayoshi habia estado celoso del tiempo que su maldito maestro pasaba a su lado.

Mientras mas lo pensaba, mas cuenta se daba de lo estúpido que habia sido, y mas se enfurecía por ello. Tsunayoshi estaba enamorado de Dino. De un salto se levanto de la cama y se puso a pasear por la estrecha habitación, como si de una fiera salvaje y enjaulada se tratase, una fiereza que sus ojos reflejaban a la perfección.

Tsuna le miraba sin entender nada. A lo mejor... ¿Se arrepentía de lo que habia hecho y no sabia como decírselo?

Hibari paro en seco su caminata y al ver a Tsuna incorporado y sentado sobre su cama, se paro justo en frente de sus ojos, a la misma altura. Grises contra marrones.

-Contéstame – grito Hibari mientras agarraba los hombros de Tsuna - ¿Te gusta Dino?

Tsuna no entendía a que venia esa pregunta, pero si entendía que Hibari estaba muy enfadado por alguna razón y la respuesta a esa pregunta podía calmar su ira, ademas no le costaba nada responderla.

-No – dijo Tsuna rápidamente, mirando a los ojos de Hibari para que no dudase de su palabra.

Hibari en cambio no se calmo ni un poco.

-¿Te gusto yo? - volvió a preguntar el moreno.

Tsuna no entendía por que le hacia una pregunta a la que ya habia contestado antes. Pero volvió a responder.

-Si – dijo Tsuna mientras el color rojo iba tiñendo poco a poco su rostro, de nuevo.

-Bien – dijo al fin Hibari un poco mas calmado – como me vuelvas a apartar, te haré daño, Tsunayoshi – aviso Hibari antes de besarle de nuevo.

Esta vez el beso estaba cargado de impaciencia. Era un beso fuerte y salvaje que a Tsuna le estaba hiriendo en los labios, pero que ni en ese momento ni nunca se plantearía el ponerle fin.

Tsuna dio un leve respingo cuando la lengua de Hibari intento entrar en su boca.

Sus labios se separaron cuando Hibari dio un leve mordico en el labio inferior de Tsuna, en parte como pequeña venganza por el anterior mordisco de Tsuna, pero sobre todo para acceder a la boca del moreno.

-Adorable – susurro Hibari cuando al separarse se encontró con la cara totalmente sonrojada del castaño. Sus ojos marrones parecían los mismos que los de un niño pequeño cuando ve algo por primera vez. Reflejaban miedo a lo desconocido, pero a la vez ilusión de poder aprender y experimentar algo desconocido hasta el momento.

Hibari se recostó en la cama de Tsuna, solamente apoyado en su codo derecho, de espaldas a la pared.

-Ven, te enseñare algunas cosas para que la próxima vez lo hagas aun mejor- dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia Tsuna – tómalo como un entrenamiento extra, pero te aviso ahora, yo seré tu UNICO maestro ¿Entendido?

-Si – dijo Tsuna tomando la mano del otro entusiasmado por aprender junto al moreno –

Hibari- sensei .

_**FIN**_

La verdad se dicha, tengo pensado algún extra mas para la historia.

Un de ellos es un lemon, pero no se si los incluiré. Puede que si hago el lemon lo ponga a parte para no cambiar la clasificación de la historia. Ya me lo pensare.

El otro es sorpresa ^_^

Gracias por leer, y por los comentarios que he recibido, ayudan mucho, de verdad.

Hasta la proxima.


	7. extra del capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:** la serie y los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a su autor y legítimos dueños y propietarios

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Abro la puerta y me encuentro a oscuras en una habitación desconocida.

Enciendo la lámpara que se encuentra sobre la mesilla de noche y aunque no es muy intensa, es lo suficiente potente como para iluminar el interior del cuarto.

Lo único que me es familiar en ese cuarto es la persona que esta plácidamente dormida sobre la cama.

He escuchado como el pequeño informaba a los herbívoros que él estaba fuera de peligro y sus heridas sanarían con rapidez, ya que no eran tan malas como en un primer momento se nos hizo creer.

Dejó mi taza de té recién hecho sobre el escritorio y separo la silla para sentarme. Se que es tarde y que es del todo inútil que yo este aquí, ya que él no se va a dar cuenta de mi presencia ni se va a curar antes por que yo haya venido, pero inexplicablemente llevo toda la noche sin conseguir dormir, esperando a que esos molestos amigos suyos se marchasen a sus habitaciones y lo dejasen solo.

¿Por que se había descontrolado tanto su poder?

Nunca le había ocurrido algo así durante una pelea y sobre todo nunca con unas consecuencias tan peligrosas para su propia vida. Esto no puede volver a pasar y me ocupare personalmente de ello.

Cuando entre con mi "profesor" te vi como luchabas contra los moscas actualizados, pero después de vernos algo cambio en tu forma de moverte, era mas lenta, mas torpe.

¿Por que?

¿Fue mi culpa por entrar a ver tu entrenamiento?

¿Te distraje?

¿No debería haber entrado?

¿No querías verme allí?

Respondeme Tsunayoshi.

Despierta y dime lo que te ocurrió. Por favor.

Tsuna se mueve un poco, quedando así boca arriba, como si estuviese mirando al techo. Y yo me quedo mirándolo a él.

No se cuanto tiempo llevo mirándolo, pero me he perdido tanto en él que ni me he dado cuenta de cuando Kusakabe a llamado a la puerta y ha entrado a la habitación. Lo único que sé es que ahora esta parado en el umbral de la habitación, susurrando algo para llamar mi atención pero sin despertar al enfermo.

Cuando salimos del cuarto, en el pasillo, Kusakabe empieza a hablar.

-Nos han informado que el grupo enemigo esta extendiendo su rango de acción mas allá de la escuela de Namimori – me informa.

-Muy bien – le digo – ahora voy.

Kusakabe se adelanta y se va a nuestra base, adjunta a la que piso ahora mismo.

El deber me llama.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y veo a Tsuna aun dormido, me alegro que no le hayamos despertado.

Yo no soy mucho de sentimientos, no los uso demasiado.

Algunos hasta dirían que carezco de ellos, pero en estos momentos yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.

¿Qué habría sentido si las heridas de Tsuna hubiesen sido peores? ¿Me habría dolido? ¿Más de lo que me dolió verle tendido en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento completamente inmóvil? ¿Más?

Me acabo de dar cuenta de que no quiero perderte, ni verte herido Tsunayoshi, así que a partir de ahora haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que algo así nunca vuelva a suceder.

Me acerco a su cama, lentamente, no quiero despertarlo. Mi mano se mueve lejos de mi cuerpo y se acerca a la frente de él.

Retiro uno de esos mechones castaños tan característicos de su frente, mientras le miro una vez mas.

Sus pestañas, la forma de sus ojos, su nariz, su boca, su cuello. Todo lo que no esta tapado por la colcha de su cama.

Inconscientemente acerco mi cara sobre la suya y solo me doy cuenta de ello cuando me acerco para besarle en sus perfectos labios, pero antes de hacerlo consigo reprimir ese impulso lo suficiente como para esquivar sus labios, pero no soy tan fuerte como para no dejar mi beso con él.

Su frente acaba siendo el destino de mis labios, dejándolos descansar ahí tanto tiempo como soy capaz. Pero ni todo el tiempo del mundo hubiese sido suficiente para que yo creyese que había sido tiempo suficiente.

Deseo repetirlo cuanto antes, pero se que si lo vuelvo a hacer voy a ser incapaz de irme, y tengo trabajo que hacer.

Doy media vuelta para recoger la taza de té que he traído conmigo y a la que no he dado ni un sorbo aún, también coloco la silla en su sitio y por último apago la luz, dejando la habitación completamente a oscuras antes de abrir la puerta, y negándome a mi mismo girarme, salgo de la habitación.

Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Proteger esta base y a sus habitantes, teniendo como prioridad a quien ha conseguido despertar de su largo sueño a mis dormidos sentimientos.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

Por si alguien aun tiene dudas, este capitulo seria un extra del capitulo 2, pero esta vez contado desde el punto de vista de Hibari .

Puede que algunos penséis que Hibari nunca seria tan cariñoso, o que su lado frio le impediría decir lo que siente, pero tened en cuenta que en esta situación nadie le estaba viendo y podía, por fin, dejar libres esos sentimientos que tanto esconde y liberarse de la preocupación que ha sentido al ver herido gravemente a Tsuna. Ademas , personalmente, a mi me hubiese gustado ver aun Hibari mas atento con Tsuna en el manga original, pero como no pudo ser, aquí os dejo mi articular versión sobre ellos.

Espero que os haya gustado y me encantaría conocer vuestras opiniones.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
